


Необычное наказание

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky thinks Steve is his handler, Corporal Punishment, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Кинк на мытье Солдата в ванне, когда он не вполне понимает, что с ним делают.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Необычное наказание

Гидры больше не было.  
  
_Гидры больше не было…_ Эта мысль с трудом вмещалась в сознание Солдата. Если нет Гидры, то что ему тогда делать? Куда идти?  
  
На всех экранах города нон-стопом транслировалось крушение хелликериеров, дикторы новостей наперебой рассказывали о слитом в сеть компромате на Гидру.  
  
Солдат стоял перед Национальным Банком, вспоминая разгром внутри: в спешке покинутые рабочие места, сожженные сервера, развороченное Кресло со сломанной дугой для обнуления. Криокамера стояла нетронутая, но Солдат не мог лечь в заморозку без помощи медиков. И без наказания за невыполненное задание. Солдат даже боялся представить, что с ним сделают за такой серьезный провал.  
  
В ближайшей витрине экран за стеклом отобразил фото куратора. Ведущий рассказывал о смерти мистера Пирса, о его двуличии, о преданном доверии, о неясном будущем страны…  
  
_Куратор мертв. Куратора больше нет._  
  
Наказания не будет?  
  
Нет, наказание всегда неизбежно.  
  
Куда идти? У Солдата не было инструкций, как следует поступать в случае уничтожения Гидры. Придется, видимо, решать самому.  
  
Эта мысль отозвалась болью во лбу и за глазами, как всегда бывало, когда Солдату приходилось обдумывать поступки, не связанные с миссией и предполагающие слишком большую свободу выбора.  
  
_Гидры больше нет…_  
  
Картинка на экране сменилась и показала фото Капитана Америки, которого Солдат вытащил из реки. По не совсем понятной причине… Мысли о Капитане дали толчок, дали цель. Капитан назвал его другим именем. _Дал ему имя…_ Капитан знает Солдата. Следовало больше узнать о Капитане.  
  


  
  
Пять дней автономного существования не пошли Солдату на пользу. Энергоресурсы организма подходили к концу. Грязь в волосах и на теле причиняла дискомфорт. Бионика, поврежденная во время боя с Капитаном, сбоила все сильнее, и починить ее самостоятельно не удалось. Попытавшись исправить неполадки, Солдат добился только срабатывания охранной системы, которая послала по его телу разряд жуткой, ослепительной боли, после чего он очнулся на бетонном полу, хрипя и содрогаясь от остаточных мышечных сокращений.  
  
Заброшенный склад не подходил для содержания Солдата. Солдату нужно было обслуживание. Нужна была миссия и заморозка после. Нужна была _стабильность._  
  
Украденная одежда хорошо замаскировала Солдата, превратила его в обычного человека. Бейсболка, низко надвинутая на глаза, давала ощущение безопасности, пусть и ложное.  
  
В Смитсоновском музее на выставке, посвященной Капитану, Солдат получил информацию о Джеймсе Бьюкенене (Баки) Барнсе, погибшем зимой сорок четвертого. Солдат рассматривал собственное лицо на стеклянном стенде до самого закрытия музея. По правилам маскировки надо было уйти еще давно, вместе с основным потоком посетителей. А не торчать несколько часов напротив стенда, не двигаясь с места. Солдат видел перед собой свое прошлое. Возможно, правдивое. Но будущее по-прежнему было неясным, расплывчатым и зудевшим в мозгу необходимостью что-то решать. Решать самому.  
  
Солдат почти испытал облегчение, когда увидел Капитана в отражении на стекле. Тот стоял в дальнем конце зала, неотрывно глядя на него, но не порываясь подойти ближе.  
  
Капитан командовал Солдатом на войне, все документальные источники говорили об этом. Солдат сам чувствовал глубоко внутри, что это правда. Если Капитан решит не уничтожать Солдата, то, возможно, он найдет для него миссию. Может, не сейчас, а потом, после очередного цикла заморозки.  
  
_Ему надо в крио. Ему надо, чтобы все стало как раньше._  
  


  
  
Через два часа Капитан и Солдат уже были в Нью-Йорке. В джете Капитан объяснил ему, что так будет безопаснее, чем оставаться в Вашингтоне, который сейчас прочесывали все спецслужбы страны.  
  
Они сидели друг напротив друга, Капитан поставил щит около своих ног и крепко сжимал кромку, жадно разглядывая Солдата.  
  
— Новая база, да. Я понимаю, — кивнул Солдат в ответ на речь Капитана.  
  
Старое хранилище разрушено. Оборудование для обнуления неисправно. Разумеется, нужна новая база для содержания Солдата.  
  
— Верно, — с облегчением сказал Капитан. — Башня Мстителей. Тони предложил, и я решил, что там нам будет лучше. Изолированный этаж только для нас, и Джарвис сможет присматривать. Еще неизвестно, кто может начать искать тебя, — продолжил Капитан негромко, нахмурившись и проводя большим пальцем по кромке щита.  
  
Новое хранилище. Изоляция. Надсмотрщик, он же охранник. Солдат почувствовал успокоение. _Все как раньше._ Он сделал правильный выбор.  
  


  
  
Башня Мстителей, как называлась новая база для хранения Солдата, оказалась огромным кичливым небоскребом в самом центре Манхэттена. С одной стороны, в приоритете должна была быть скрытность, незаметность. Однако прошлое хранилище Солдата располагалось в подвале Центрального Банка, выполняя двойную функцию. Никто не заподозрит уважаемое предприятие в сокрытии оружия. Интересно, сколько в Башне подземных этажей?  
  
— Мы едем в подвал? — на всякий случай спросил Солдат, когда они с Капитаном зашли в лифт.  
  
— Что? Нет, с чего бы? — удивленно ответил Капитан. — Там только парковка. У нас сороковой этаж, как раз над медицинским блоком.  
  
Близость к медотсеку. Разумно. Но транспортировать криокамеру с сорокового этажа во время срочной эвакуации не очень удобно. Наверное, Капитан пока плохо представляет себе все этапы обслуживания Солдата. Вероятнее всего, он еще не до конца изучил инструкцию.  
  
— Тони дал нам полный карт-бланш в пределах нашего этажа, — продолжил Капитан. — Я думаю, несколько дней на обустройство, и надо обвыкнуться друг с другом, познакомишься с Джарвисом, подумаем над твоей реабилитацией. Извини, честно говоря, я не предполагал, что найду тебя так быстро, и еще не подготовился полностью. Как тебе план, Бак?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Первое правило безопасности: соглашайся со всем, что они говорят.  
  
Лифт, мелодично звякнув, остановился и открыл двери. Помещение выглядело как жилой комплекс: небольшой холл, деревянные двустворчатые двери, сейчас открытые. Внутри была видна часть гостиной — диван, пара кресел, темный ковер, картины на стенах. Солдат быстро огляделся, стараясь не сильно крутить головой. Где оборудование для ремонта Солдата?  
  
Капитан прошел в гостиную, приветливо улыбаясь ему, поманил его к одной из дверей в дальней стене.  
  
— Эта гостевая спальня, теперь твоя комната, — сказал Капитан каким-то странным подрагивающим голосом, будто не верил в то, что сейчас говорит. — Снова будем жить вместе. Как раньше, — на этих словах Капитан запнулся, прокашлялся и открыл дверь.  
  
Помещение совсем не походило на комнату содержания в период между миссиями или во время обучения. Очень большое, светлое, с огромным количеством лишней мебели. Капитан ничего не перепутал? Солдат украдкой оглянулся на Капитана, но потом вспомнил, как тот сказал, что не успел подготовиться к приему Солдата. Наверное, день или два Солдат будет находиться в этой комнате, пока для него найдут подходящее помещение.  
  
— Хорошо, — повторил Солдат.  
  
Второе правило безопасности: никакой инициативы без приказа. Куратор всегда прав.  
  
— Ладно, — Капитан потоптался пороге, будто был не уверен, хочет ли войти внутрь. — Ты… располагайся пока. Там в шкафу стандартные комплекты одежды. Хватит, чтобы сегодня переодеться, а потом купим тебе что-нибудь новое? — В его голосе прозвучала вопросительная интонация, но Солдат остерегся отвечать на такой компрометирующий вопрос. Капитан насмешливо фыркнул, поглядывая на него. — Я познал силу интернет-магазинов, так что выберем обновки, не выходя из дома, — Капитан счастливо улыбнулся, и у Солдата что-то дернулось внутри, словно от одной улыбки могло стать плохо. Или наоборот, очень хорошо. Капитан улыбался, не отводя от него ищущего взгляда, точь-в-точь как тогда в джете. — И еще… Джарвис, представься Баки, пожалуйста, — попросил Капитан, переводя взгляд наверх.  
  
— Добрый вечер, сержант Барнс, — раздался голос _из ниоткуда_. — Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Прошу без стеснения обращаться ко мне, как только вам что-то потребуется.  
  
Кто это был? Видимых динамиков Солдат не нашел. Но Башня была оснащена по последнему слову техники, это он уже успел заметить.  
  
— Джарвис — искусственный интеллект, — пояснил Капитан, держась за створку двери и так и не сделав ни шага внутрь комнаты. — Но если тебе некомфортно, то я могу попросить его пока отключиться на нашем этаже. Однако он очень полезен, и приятный собеседник, — Капитан вдруг ухмыльнулся. — В отличие от его создателя.  
  
Искусственный интеллект во всем здании. Как Зола.  
  
Пульс скакнул до критической отметки, Солдат напрягся, стараясь выровнять дыхание и остановить панику. Разумеется, у них есть собственный искусственный интеллект, наверняка даже лучше, чем был Зола. _И опаснее…_  
  
— Хорошо, — в третий раз сказал Солдат.  
  
В следующий раз надо будет выбрать другое слово. Их бесит, когда он повторяет одно и то же. _…у дебильного ребенка и то словарный запас больше, безмозглое ты животное, отвечай нормально, ну же…_  
  
Капитан окинул взглядом комнату, сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
  
— В общем, добро пожаловать. Ванная вон там, — Капитан указал рукой на белую узкую дверь напротив кровати. Огромной кровати. — Там есть все, что нужно: полотенца, халаты… шампунь, — Капитан кинул смущенный взгляд на волосы Солдата, неряшливым грязным пучком торчащие из-под бейсболки. — Ну, разберешься. Потом поедим, наверное? Если хочешь, приходи на кухню, — Капитан дернул плечом в сторону. — Я пока приготовлю что-нибудь. Умираю с голоду, если честно, — он поднял было руку, будто хотел прикоснуться к нему, потом застенчиво улыбнулся и отступил, прикрыв дверь и оставив Солдата одного.  
  
Нет, не одного. Надо помнить о Джарвисе. Следить за своим поведением. Не провоцировать их. _Не провоцировать их…_  
  


  
  
Выждав положенное время, которое Солдат определил как приемлемое и потратил на осмотр комнаты (он ничего не трогал: он не идиот, он знает правила), Солдат вышел и направился на кухню.  
  
Еще на подходе обоняние атаковал невероятный запах, а пол будто качнулся под ногами. Что-то психотропное? Газ? Желудок заныл, полоснув болью по позвоночнику, Солдат быстро сглотнул враз набежавшую слюну и замедлил шаги. Голова немного кружилась, организм работал на последних процентах функциональности. Еще никогда Солдат так долго не оставался без необходимого обслуживания и заправки энергетическими смесями.  
  
На кухне, тоже большой и светлой, как все здесь, Капитан стоял около овального стола и быстро нарезал хлеб на плоские квадраты. Не идеальные. Вот сам Солдат мог бы сделать их идеально одинаковыми. На плите позади Капитана в большой металлической кастрюле что-то булькало, через маленькое отверстие в крышке поднимался пар, который и был источником запаха. Солдат замер, остановившись неподалеку. Капитан обернулся к нему, и на его лице Солдат прочел удивление. Он не должен был сюда приходить? Солдат быстро подавил эмоции и выпрямился сильнее, сложив руки за спиной.  
  
— Ты не стал мыться? — как-то неуверенно спросил Капитан, быстро оглядывая его с ног до головы. И заторопился, быстрее нарезая хлеб. — То есть я не указываю, чтобы ты обязательно… Сначала поедим, и уже можно потом, без спешки, да? Время за полночь, после ужина сразу в постель, а утром уже обдумаем дальнейшие планы…  
  
В постель? Солдат похолодел, вспоминая давние протоколы наказаний. Значит, Капитан все же прочел инструкцию. А Солдат еще думал, почему в комнате нет пенополиуретанового коврика, обозначающего его спальное место. Но ведь эти протоколы отменили не просто так! Они были признаны неэффективными, потому что Солдат каждый раз просто впадал в амок, не помня себя от ужаса и слепой ярости, и приходил в себя много позже, посреди мертвых тел, а сверхпрочные оковы, удерживающие Солдата в самом начале наказания, каждый раз были разорваны, будто бумажные. Наверное, только Капитан и мог бы справиться с Солдатом в этот момент. Поэтому он решил вернуться к старым видам наказания?  
  
— Принято, — как мог спокойно ответил Солдат, следя за дыханием и показывая, что не собирается протестовать или сопротивляться. Он послушен. Он ведь послушен! Может, все-таки необязательно… — В постель вместе? — рискнул уточнить Солдат.  
  
Капитан вздрогнул и проехался ножом себе по пальцу. Алые капли брызнули на белую мякоть хлеба, пропитав несколько кусочков. Капитан сунул палец себе в рот (плохой способ остановить кровотечение, надо наложить тугую повязку), вскинул глаза на Солдата, стремительно краснея.  
  
— Я… — начал он и запнулся. — То есть… О боже, Баки, ты помнишь? Помнишь нас?..  
  
“Каких еще нас?” — нервно подумал Солдат, наблюдая за странной реакцией Капитана.  
  
Тот жадно смотрел на него, пытался улыбаться, кусая губы, весь напряженный, словно скакун перед забегом, потом вытянулся вперед всем собой, дотронулся до его плеча.  
  
— Можно? — непонятно о чем спросил Капитан и вдруг качнулся к нему, разом перекрывая пространство, заполняя все вокруг собой, обволакивая своим запахом, от которого у Солдата начало дрожать в груди. Солдата стиснуло поперек спины руками Капитана. Горячее лицо Капитана прижалось к голой коже поверх воротника толстовки, Солдат чувствовал, как шевелятся его губы, выговаривая бессмысленные слова: — Прости, я просто… Неделю назад ты был мертв, а потом эта маска упала… и я… Баки, ты жив, это какое-то чудо… Я так счастлив… Черт, я же помню, чего тебе это стоило… И это моя гребаная вина, ведь я не искал… прости, что не искал тебя, я должен был, должен был… — бормотал Капитан ему в шею, крепко стискивая плечи.  
  
— Надо наложить на рану тугую повязку, — хрипло сказал Солдат, дыша через рот, используя всю свою выдержку, чтобы абстрагироваться от происходящего. _Не прильнуть в ответ._  
  
Это были правильные слова. Капитан глухо хохотнул, содрогнувшись всем телом.  
  
— Ты в своем репертуаре, Бак, — Капитан хмыкнул, обдав шею горячим дыханием. — Но знаешь, о моих синяках уже давно можно не беспокоиться.  
  
Никаких синяков не было, это Солдат видел совершенно точно. Только порез от ножа, довольно глубокий. Он беспокоил Солдата, внутри зудела необходимость перевязать рану. _Ну ты как всегда, сопляк…_  
  
Солдат в ужасе затолкал последнюю мысль подальше. Вот такого у него еще ни разу не было. Сильнейшая дестабилизация налицо. Солдату срочно был необходим ремонт, чистка, а потом обнуление и заморозка. Пожалуйста, скорее.  
  
— Заправка? — спросил Солдат, потому что уровень его энергоресурса уже стоял на красной отметке.  
  
— Да, заправиться не помешает, — Капитан с улыбкой отстранился от него, коротко сжал плечи, глубоко вздохнул, беря себя под контроль, показал полностью заживший палец и повернулся к плите.  
  
Он достал из навесного шкафчика две глубокие тарелки, налил в каждую бульон из кастрюли, дополнил крупными кусками мяса и овощей. Поставил одну тарелку перед Солдатом, положил рядом ложку.  
  
— Налетай, — сказал Капитан, с аппетитом принимаясь за свою порцию.  
  
Солдат глянул на тарелку, стоявшую перед ним и исходящую паром. Желудок потребовал немедленно влить в себя ее содержимое.  
  
— Это еда, — сказал Солдат, постаравшись убрать из голоса любую эмоциональную окраску.  
  
— Немного жидковато получилось, но да, это точно еда, — Капитан насмешливо поднял брови, взял кусок хлеба, который был без кровяных пятен, обмакнул в бульон. У Солдата от голода, то есть от _нехватки ресурсов_ , немного помутилось перед глазами. Капитан, прожевав и проглотив хлеб, продолжил: — Я знаю, повар из меня никакой, но давай хотя бы сегодня не будем об этом вспоминать?  
  
“Настоящая еда для людей”, — чуть было не сказал вслух Солдат, но вовремя сообразил закрыть рот. Капитан прекрасно знает об этом и сам. Это наверняка проверка. Тест. Не первый в жизни Солдата.  
  
— Другого нет? — спросил Солдат.  
  
— Баки, обещаю, завтра я закажу доставку из ресторана, — Капитан очень выразительно закатил глаза. — А сейчас только это. Ешь давай.  
  
Четкий приказ. Наконец-то. Солдат с облегчением взялся за ложку и уничтожил свою порцию за одну минуту.  
  
— Ого… — сказал Капитан, не донеся свою ложку до рта. — Еще будешь?  
  
Конечно. Буду.  
  
Еще через две тарелки Солдат почувствовал, что больше есть не следует, если он не хочет расстаться с уже полученной пищей. От настоящей горячей еды по всему организму распространилось тепло, голова потяжелела. Солдат сонно моргнул, с трудом фокусируясь на обстановке. Кухня словно расплывалась по краям и покачивалась. На волнах. На волнах облаков, таких белых, кудрявых и пушистых, как овечки… на облаках приятно лежать, закрыв глаза, а овечки вокруг танцуют и прыгают через забор… забор белый и маленький, а за ним растут цветы, желтые, сиреневые, голубые… Баки сделает из них букет, подарит Стиву, а потом они уплывут на лодке…  
  
— Да ты спишь на ходу, — ворвался в сознание голос Капитана. — Пошли в постель, Бак, нам обоим надо отдохнуть.  
  
Последние слова мгновенно прогнали сонную одурь. Как он мог забыть о наказании? Солдат медленно поднялся со стула.  
  
— И я помогу тебе с настройками в душевой, — продолжил негромко Капитан, подхватив его под локоть и потянув за собой. Солдат подчинился. — Я совсем забыл, как сам в первый раз не мог справиться с ними. Честно, будто на космический корабль угодил, а не в простой душ. Тони совершенно не знает меры…  
  


  
  
Капитан уверенно прошел к той дальней двери в комнате Солдата, легко толкнул ее, открывая взгляду второе пространство. Солдат медленно подошел ближе, немного вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Это помещение по размерам почти не уступало первому, только в нем не было окон, и стены были облицованы плиткой с нарисованными разноцветными рыбками. В пол были вделаны небольшие решетчатые отверстия. “Для слива крови”, — догадался Солдат. Теперь понятно назначение помещения. Это комната санитарной обработки Солдата после проведения особо грязных наказаний. Для удобства и экономии времени Солдату почти всегда _проводили корректировку_ , как любил говорить куратор Пирс, в помещениях такого типа.  
  
Капитан подошел к массивной широкой кабине, отдаленно напоминавшей криокамеру. Открыл прозрачные двери. Внутри на дальней стенке под металлическим шлангом обнаружилась электронная панель, сразу осветившаяся, на экране появился схематичный рисунок младенца с красной звездой на плече, которого поливали водой из лейки. Капитан хмыкнул, покачав головой, нажал последовательно несколько комбинаций и повернулся к Солдату, поманив его к себе рукой. Солдат подошел, не сводя взгляда от маленьких круглых дырок, которыми были усеяны стены изнутри кабины. Солдат еще не сталкивался с подобным видом коррекции. Оттуда может вылететь что угодно. От струй кипятка до тонких игл, глубоко уходящих в тело и которые надо _достать самому… держи пинцет, Агент, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты дотянуться до позвоночника и не проткнуть себе ничего важного…_  
  
Солдат на секунду прикрыл глаза, маскируя страх под моргание. Что Капитан хочет сделать с ним? Неизвестность была даже хуже самого процесса коррекции и выматывала как самые тяжелые и продолжительные миссии.  
  
— Что мне делать? — скрипуче спросил Солдат, глядя вперед невидящим взглядом.  
  
— Вот смотри, — энергично сказал Капитан, подтянув его за талию еще ближе к створкам. — Заходишь в главное меню, выбираешь первый пункт — мойка, — выставляешь программу номер один. Я уже настроил нормальную температуру воды и напор, как мне самому нравятся. Сегодня, думаю, тебе этого хватит, ну а потом уже сам потихоньку разберешься.  
  
Вода… Его будут топить в вертикальном герметичном контейнере, следя за ним через прозрачные стенки. Это… не самое сложное, через что проходил Солдат. Он справится. Это, на самом деле, ерунда даже. Главное, чтобы Капитан не решил…  
  
— Еще отсюда, — указал Капитан на круглые отверстия, — будут поступать импульсы, не пугайся…  
  
Нет… Только не электричество. Солдат будет в чане, полном воды, через которую начнут пропускать электрические разряды. Он не сможет контролировать дыхание, в легкие попадет вода, он умрет, умрет…  
  
— Ну вот, — закончил Капитан, обеспокоенно оглядываясь на Солдата, который отступил к стене, не в силах добровольно зайти внутрь пыточной камеры. — Бак, ты чего?  
  
Соберись, чертов слабак. Лучше пройти через это сейчас, ты же знаешь, что отложенная коррекция в разы хуже и тяжелее. Солдат деревянно шагнул вперед, но Капитан остановил его жестом, нахмурившись и раздумывая о чем-то.  
  
— Ох, Баки, извини, я не подумал, — вдруг огорченно сказал Капитан. — В замкнутых пространствах не очень, да?  
  
Еще как не очень.  
  
— Сэм мне рассказывал про своих подопечных, так некоторые ребята еще долго не могли ездить в лифтах или вот, мыться в кабинках. Ничего, — Капитан ободряюще кивнул ему. Наверное, придумал что-то похуже. — Сейчас я поколдую. Будет привычнее.  
  
Он снова склонился над панелью, и после нескольких нажатий стены кабины начали уезжать в стороны и скоро полностью скрылись, оставив только узкую полосу сенсорного экрана и массивное, глубокое основание кабины. Напоминающее что-то…  
  
— Просто в ванне не так удобно, конечно, я предпочитаю душ, ну ты знаешь это. И она коротковата для тебя, не вытянуться. Ну как, Баки, пойдет? — Капитан выжидающе посмотрел на него.  
  
Утопление в ванне. Годится. И никакого электричества. Солдат с облегчением кивнул.  
  
Капитан просиял улыбкой, которая совершенно точно являлась триггером, судя по сразу засбоившему сердечному ритму и кратким проблемам с дыханием. Капитан хлопнул рукой по панели, и ванна начала с шипением наполняться водой. Разве Солдат не должен сначала лечь туда и чувствовать, как медленно поднимается уровень воды, наконец достигая носа и заливаясь внутрь? В этом же суть? Капитан тронул воду кончиками пальцев, выпрямился и, похоже, собрался на выход.  
  
— Ты уходишь? — вырвалось у Солдата, от изумления не сдержавшего эмоции.  
  
Солдат очень крут, но он правда не сможет притопить сам себя, инстинкт самосохранения не допустит. Этот инстинкт важен для миссий, поэтому ученые не трогали у Солдата желание выжить любой ценой.  
  
Капитан замер, взволнованно посмотрев в ответ. Быстро облизнул губы.  
  
— Бак, я бы хотел остаться, — очень медленно сказал Капитан, вглядываясь ему в лицо и что-то ища там. — Но ты уверен?  
  
— Конечно, я не справлюсь сам, — честно ответил Солдат.  
  
Капитан кивнул, вдруг становясь очень сосредоточенным, как во время драки на хеликерриере, скользнул по нему странным взглядом, но сразу отвел глаза. Открыл небольшой зеркальный шкафчик, висящий на стене, внимательно осмотрел ряд ярких флаконов. Неодобрительно нахмурился, процедив сквозь зубы что-то о глупых шутках. Некоторые флаконы были стеклянными и непрозрачными. Наверняка с кислотой. Капитан искоса глянул на Солдата.  
  
— Ты пока можешь приготовиться. Ну… раздевайся и ложись в ванну. Вода уже почти набралась. Я принесу свой шампунь и гель. Тони… — Капитан вздохнул и поджал губы, резко закрыв дверцу шкафчика. — Тут все для женщин, он даже крем для эпиляции не поленился заказать.  
  
Эпиляция — это процесс удаления волос. Солдата подвергали этой процедуре только перед полостными операциями. Раз Капитану не понравился набор химических средств, значит, сегодня экспериментов не будет? Только наказание и чистка. Может быть, ремонт. Заморозка точно не сегодня, иначе на Солдата не стали бы тратить еду. “То есть ресурсы, это энергетические ресурсы”, — быстро поправил он себя.  
  
Капитан вышел, оглянувшись на него перед дверью и ободряюще улыбнувшись. Солдат вспомнил приказ раздеться и лечь в воду. Надо ли начинать без Капитана? Обычно куратор всегда сам контролировал погружение, держа Солдата за горло, а перед этим ему обязательно объясняли, в чем он провинился. Солдат запоминал накрепко.  
  
Солдат потеребил шнурок толстовки, переступил с ноги на ногу, затягивая с выполнением приказа. “Идиот, ты так нарвешься, — сказал себе Солдат. — Одно дело проваленное задание, и совсем другое — сомнение в приказе”.  
  
Джарвис следит, Капитану доложат, что Солдат медлил. Но все-таки зачем раздеваться? Его никогда не раздевали перед утоплением, оставляя потом обсыхать самостоятельно, сидя на твердой плитке. А по полу всегда такой холодный воздух, и ледяная вода с кровяными разводами не спешит уходить в сток…  
  
Солдат запретил себе лишние мысли, доставляющие одно беспокойство, быстро разделся, постаравшись сложить одежду аккуратно и четко, по инструкции. За неимением стульев положил ее на пол около ванны. Поток воды остановился, наполнив ванну примерно на две трети.  
  
Ладно. Вперед. Он Зимний Солдат, он справится.  
  
Солдат выдохнул и ступил в ванну одной ногой. В ужасе отдернул ее, почувствовав теплую воду. Его коротко перетряхнуло адреналиновой волной, он чуть не упал, ощущая мягкий жар, поднимающийся от ступни вверх. Солдат заставил себя посмотреть на воду, легко колышущуюся, бликующую на мелких волнах, которые Солдат поднял своим прикосновением. Ему показалось, что она смотрит на него в ответ, заманивая в свои глубины, стирая волю, не хуже, чем при воздействии триггеров. Солдат отпрянул от ванны и тут же застыл.  
  
Джарвис. И Капитан скоро вернется. А он ведет себя, как в первые годы обработки. _Трусливое дерьмо, разве это худшее, что может с тобой случиться?.._  
  
Солдат сделал несколько быстрых вдохов и выдохов, выпрямился, шагнул к ванне, зашел внутрь. Переждал, беря страх под контроль, сворачивая его глубоко внутри, не позволяя влиять на себя. Плавно опустился в воду, сразу ныряя с головой и закрывая глаза. Нервные окончания забились в истерике, не в силах справиться с жаркой волной, пошедшей по телу и проникающей, казалось, в самые кости. Волосы распутались из клубка, неумело свернутого на затылке, и поплыли над глазами, словно змеи, отбрасывая под веки причудливые тени. Солдат лежал, отсчитывая секунды, одеревенев, удерживая мышцы напряженными, что было совсем непросто в такой теплой, почти горячей, _расслабляющей_ воде. Страх постепенно отступил, перестав сжимать горло и биться острыми ледяными осколками в животе и груди. Новый куратор очень умен. Солдату придется стать еще лучше, еще совершенней, чтобы избегать наказаний.  
  
Сквозь толщу воды он услышал шаги Капитана и вынырнул, садясь в ванне, сложил руки на согнутых коленях (он и правда не помещался в ванне полностью). Мокрые волосы облепили лицо, вода затекла в уши и нос. Солдат размеренно дышал ртом, смотря в одну точку.  
  
Капитан наклонился к нему, убрал тяжелые пряди со лба, завел их за уши. Солдат невольно глянул на него в ответ. Капитан улыбался той самой улыбкой, которая словно освещала его изнутри и дергала в голове Солдата старые, но очень крепкие крючки. Капитан смотрел ему в глаза и будто прикладывал усилия, чтобы не опустить взгляд вниз. Ну, он сам велел раздеться, так что теперь пусть не жалуется, что Солдат мозолит ему глаза голым видом.  
  
_…и почему Актива из женщины не сделали? Какого хрена я должен намывать ему яйца? ...Да просто окати его из шланга или из ведра, делов-то…_  
  
Капитан поставил на широкий бортик две темно-серые пластиковые бутылки.  
  
— Вот. В этой шампунь, а тут гель. Мне… — Капитан прикусил губу и облокотился о ванну. Рукава на его предплечьях сразу намокли. — Как ты хотел, чтобы я тебе помог?  
  
Странный вопрос. Какой ответ будет правильным? Капитан продолжал смотреть на его лицо.  
  
— Ты можешь… — медленно начал Солдат, анализируя каждое его движение, — держать меня… держать голову…  
  
— Помочь с волосами? — Капитан снова просиял улыбкой. — Ты раньше тоже… — он взял бутылку большего размера, отщелкнул крышку, выдавил на ладонь прозрачную массу. — Ты в четырнадцать отпустил волосы, хотел быть как мушкетер, — Капитан распределил вязкую массу по ладоням. Его кожа не покраснела и не полезла ошметками, а значит, состав безвреден. По крайней мере, для Капитана. — Твой отец так ругался, даже хотел насильно обрить “женские лохмы”, как он их называл. А мне очень нравилось, — Капитан мечтательно улыбнулся, глядя словно сквозь Солдата. — Ты их упрямо не состригал, хотя мучился ужасно, всегда просил меня их промыть, а потом и расчесать тоже.  
  
— И чем кончилось? — глухо спросил Солдат, не сводя взгляда с прозрачной массы, которая, похоже, вступила в реакцию с кожей и начала пениться.  
  
— Эм, — Капитан посмотрел на пену в своих ладонях, взбил ее еще немного. — Так как мы постоянно болтались с самыми разными ребятами в самых разных местах, вплоть до городской свалки, ты подхватил вшей, потом заразил меня, еще принес их сестре, и нас всех обрили наголо, заодно отходив ремнем. Мы неделю сидеть не могли, а Бекки с тобой месяц не разговаривала. У нее очень красивые кудри были, — со вздохом закончил Капитан.  
  
Солдат из этой истории вынес одно — они с Капитаном раньше работали вместе (что подтверждало информацию в музее) и равноценно подвергались наказаниям от куратора. Солдат ощутил прилив сочувствия и коротко коснулся его предплечья. Капитан с восторгом посмотрел в ответ.  
  
А еще Капитан смог из такого же Агента, напарника Солдата, стать куратором. Это… внушало надежду. Может, и у Солдата когда-нибудь так получится?  
  
— Ладно, это в прошлом, а сейчас пора заняться тобой, верно?  
  
Верно. Наказание.  
  
Капитан шлепнул получившуюся пену Солдату на голову и принялся размазывать ее по волосам. Вообще это немного походило на гигиеническую чистку, только почему-то без боли. Наоборот… Капитан длинным, волнистым движением провел по голове ногтями, и Солдат будто ослеп, кожу закололо тысячами мелких иголочек, стало невыносимо, невозможно… он дернулся вперед, тонко заскулив, Капитан усмехнулся и вернулся пальцами к макушке, с силой проходясь по коже, легко потянул за волосы… Ощущения ударили прямо в мозг, как при обнулении, он выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, слепо глядя вверх, хрипло застонал. Капитан сильнее прогладил кожу, распределяя пену по волосам, а Солдат подрагивал, словно под током, вот только это была не боль… не боль… _удовольствие…_ Солдат с головой ушел под воду, спасаясь от перегрузки, ему казалось, что сейчас в мозгу что-то перегорит и Солдат будет необратимо поврежден. Раздавлен. Сломан.  
  
Пытку _удовольствием_ к нему не применяли никогда. Никогда.  
  
Солдат вынырнул, жадно глотая воздух. Волосы снова облепили лицо. По щекам и вниз по шее стекала мыльная вода.  
  
— Господи, Бак, предупреждать же надо, — немного недовольно сказал Капитан. — А смывать пену лучше из лейки. Давай-ка, иди сюда, сейчас промоем уже по-хорошему.  
  
Он снова потянулся к большой бутылке. Еще раз? Нет, пожалуйста, хватит. Солдат все понял, он больше не будет…  
  
Капитан выдавил массу прямо ему на макушку и без промедления взялся за дело. Солдат оцепенел под ладонями, перестав дышать и надеясь адреналином от недостатка кислорода перекрыть ощущения, которые исходили от рук Капитана.  
  
Капитан мял, растирал и тянул, заставлял отклонять и поворачивать голову, расчесывал зудящую кожу ногтями. Солдат полыхал, легкие горели, в груди и внизу живота жгуче и больно пульсировало. Солдат до боли стискивал бедра пальцами, стараясь отвлечься правильными ощущениями.  
  
Вниз по шее стекала вязкая мыльная пена, уже не белая, а сероватая. Капитан запрокинул ему голову, и сверху обрушился поток чистой воды, смывая с лица пенные полосы. Поток переместился на макушку, и Солдат жадно вдохнул, не в силах больше задерживать дыхание.  
  
— Отлично! — энергично сказал Капитан. — Сейчас смоем всю грязь, и вымоешь остальное, хорошо?  
  
Он дотянулся до сенсорной панели и нажал на клавишу. Солдат почувствовал, как под ним заструилась вода, уходя в сток, а из лейки начала набираться новая. Капитан собрал его волосы в хвост и сдавил. По плечам сразу потекли теплые струи. Капитан сжал сильнее, ощущение было немного знакомым, Солдат приготовился, что сейчас за волосы его утянут вниз, в набирающуюся чистую воду, и наконец начнется наказание. Наказание должно быть перед чисткой. Никак не после. Никто никогда не возился с Солдатом по два раза.  
  
Капитан отпустил его. Помог сесть удобнее, опереться спиной о борт. Да когда уже? Ожидание всегда давалось Солдату намного тяжелее, чем сам процесс.  
  
— Ну вот, голову вымыли, — удовлетворенно сказал Капитан, присев сбоку. Кинул взгляд на живот Солдата, вернее, чуть ниже, быстро облизал губы. Протянул желтую пористую губку, величиной с ладонь. — Дальше справишься сам? Я тебя оставлю одного… — Капитан улыбнулся, вновь смотря ему только в лицо.  
  
Сам? Солдат уже был согласен справляться сам. Но что ему делать?  
  
Капитан протянул ему меньшую бутылочку, вложил в руку. Во второй, металлической, уже была губка. Что произойдет, когда он коснется ею живой кожи?  
  
Капитан, пятясь, сделал несколько шагов к выходу, держа перед собой небольшое полотенце. Солдат сжал губку, пористая мягкая поверхность легко поддалась и защемилась между пластинами, когда Солдат распрямил пальцы. Капитан остановился.  
  
— Если неудобно одной рукой, то могу помочь, — напряженно сказал он.  
  
Солдат кивнул. Капитан явно сторонник нестандартных наказаний, так что пусть лучше он сам. Не хватало еще дополнительно получить за неправильные действия.  
  
Капитан забрал обратно бутылочку и губку, выдавил на нее еще одну прозрачную массу, пахнущую почти так же, как предыдущая. Почему нельзя было использовать ту, первую?  
  
Взбил массу до пены и без предупреждения провел губкой по груди Солдата. Солдат вцепился в борта ванны, от ужаса забыв, что этого нельзя делать. Капитан не обратил внимания на его ошибку, продолжая с нажимом водить губкой по его груди и плечам, по горлу и сзади по шее. Подтолкнул Солдата в плечо, заставив наклониться вперед, прошелся по спине. Солдат дернулся в шоке, атакованный ощущениями, обнял дрожащими руками колени, согнулся, опустив голову. Еще одна ошибка. Но Капитан просто продолжал растирать ему спину, вместо того, чтобы грубым рывком за волосы заставить открыть лицо. Солдат хрипло вздыхал и чувствовал, как непроизвольно подергиваются мышцы спины, а тело будто само подставляется под прикосновения. Господи, как же сильно его накажут. После такого Солдат может и не пережить коррекцию.  
  
Капитан взял лейку и направил слабый поток воды Солдату на спину. Смыл всю пену и с груди тоже. Вложил чистую губку Солдату в правую руку, мимолетно коснувшись пальцами ладони.  
  
— Ну дальше точно сможешь сам, — очень тихо сказал Капитан. — Но я могу остаться, если хочешь.  
  
Зачем Капитан постоянно об этом спрашивает?  
  
— Останься.  
  
— Хорошо, ложись.  
  
Солдат вытянулся в ванне, как подсказал Капитан: голова, плечи и руки на бортике, остальное в воде.  
  
Капитан снова налил на губку мыльную массу, взбил ее и принялся за ноги Солдата, быстро и методично растирая кожу. Когда он добрался до ступней, Солдат уже мало что соображал, крепко держась за борта, зажмурившись и хрипло выдыхая сквозь зубы. Капитан провел губкой по пятке, и Солдат вдруг дернул ногой, взбрыкнув и обдав Капитана мыльной водой.  
  
Пока Солдат, замерев, ждал последствий, Капитан, отфыркиваясь и смеясь, вытирал лицо полотенцем.  
  
— Извини, — нежно сказал он, ласково смотря на Солдата. — Совсем забыл, что ты не выносишь щекотки.  
  
Хорошо, что другие кураторы про это не знали.  
  
Капитан смыл остатки пены, дотянувшись, повесил лейку в крепление, снова нажал на панель, чтобы сменить воду на чистую, без грязи и пены. Присел у изголовья, прямо за спиной Солдата, вне поля зрения. Медленно, будто сомневаясь, коснулся его волос. Солдат без понуканий сполз чуть вниз, погрузившись в теплую воду почти по шею. Капитан задумчиво поглаживал его по голове обеими ладонями, легко касаясь лба и висков.  
  
— А когда ты начнешь? — решился спросить Солдат.  
  
— Что начну?  
  
— Ну… это, — неловко ответил Солдат, не уверенный, что ему следует вдаваться в конкретику. Но уж очень тяжело было ждать, когда начнется наказание.  
  
Капитан пару секунд смотрел на него сверху вниз, потом судорожно вздохнул и накрыл его губы своими, твердо удерживая Солдата под затылком.  
  
Это же… Капитан целует его, целует…  
  
— Бак, боже, Бак… — Капитан, задыхаясь, покрывал его лицо быстрыми поцелуями. — Ты правда?.. Господи, ты вернулся, вернулся…  
  
Капитан одной рукой держал его голову запрокинутой, обхватив горло ладонью и жестко надавив большим пальцем под подбородком. Второй скользил по его груди и ниже, оставляя на коже раскаленные полосы, огненными жгутами спускавшиеся в пах, заставляя бедра бесконтрольно двигаться вверх, пытаясь, пытаясь…  
  
Солдат мог издавать только тонкие жалкие звуки, потому что язык Капитана проник в его рот, жарко вылизывая изнанку губ, горячо касаясь языка и неба. Ни один куратор не знал, что эти места настолько чувствительны, намного сильнее, чем спина, грудь или ребра.  
  
Капитан был прав, когда говорил, что знает Солдата лучше себя самого.  
  
Рука Капитана коснулась лобка, надавив и обхватив основание члена. Солдат выгнулся, из горла вырвался хрип, точь-в-точь такой, какой он никогда не мог сдержать при обнулении.  
  
— Все такой же отзывчивый, — едва слышно шептал Капитан ему на ухо, по-прежнему удерживая его за горло, второй рукой двигая по члену.  
  
Капитан целовал его висок, скулу, горячо и влажно выдыхал в потную кожу, пока Солдат извивался в его хватке, хрипло постанывая и толкаясь бедрами вверх, опираясь ступнями о дно и поскальзываясь на мокрых стенках ванны, удерживаясь только за счет рук Капитана.  
  
Его тело перестало ему подчиняться, попав в бурю ощущений, содрогаясь, словно Капитан пропускал через него тысячевольтные разряды. Не осталось ничего, под кожей, внутри больше не было ни крови, ни костей, ни мышц, все превратилось в горячую сладкую пульсацию желания. Солдат ничего не видел и мог только дышать открытым ртом и двигаться, двигаться, вверх, еще, сильнее, сожми сильнее…  
  
Солдат с криком выгнулся, накрывая ладонь Капитана своей, вбиваясь в его кулак, тело содрогалось, снова и снова, выплескивая наружу всю боль, весь холод и страх, оставляя после себя пустоту и тишину, теплую, мягкую, утягивающую на дно, в темноту…  
  
— Боже, Бак, ты меня с ума сведешь, — хрипло, отчаянно прошептал Капитан в его шею, прихватывая губами кожу.  
  
Солдат почти не чувствовал прикосновений, находясь в странном дурмане, не в силах пошевелиться, даже просто открыть глаза. В голове не было ни единой мысли, все звуки доносились словно через толстую кирпичную стену, теплая вода колыхалась вокруг, а рука Капитана, как якорь, крепко держала его под грудью, то сжимаясь, то расслабляясь.  
  
Капитан сорвано, часто дышал, целуя и покусывая его шею. Солдат затылком ощущал ритмичные движения его плеча и второй руки, которую Капитан убрал куда-то к себе. Капитан низко, вымученно застонал, сильно стиснул его ребра, несколько раз вздрогнул, вжимаясь в его шею лицом и прикусывая кожу, хрипло всхлипывая. Солдат лениво перекатил голову, открывая ему больший доступ к шее, и Капитан сжал его рукой еще крепче, на грани боли стискивая пальцами кожу на ребрах.  
  
Несколько минут Солдат млел в теплой воде, подставляясь под руки Капитана, который все гладил и гладил его, тихо выдыхая и шепча что-то ласковое между поцелуями. Наконец Капитан последний раз провел по его груди ладонью, целуя щеку и линию подбородка.  
  
— Вода совсем остыла…  
  
Солдат мог бы сказать ему, что такое действительно остывшая вода, но было лень. Хотелось остаться тут, в такой удобной ванне, лежать и ни о чем не думать.  
  
— Ты почти спишь.  
  
Верно. _Не мешай, Стив, так хорошо…_  
  
— Давай, хороший мой, вставай, пойдем в кровать.  
  
Не хочу.  
  
— Ну же, пойдем, — Капитан усмехнулся, поднял его, взяв под мышками. Никогда еще Солдат не чувствовал такой расслабленности в теле, даже после крио.  
  
Он нехотя встал на ноги, удерживаясь только силой воли, пока Капитан дотянулся до огромного полотенца, висевшего на крючке около зеркального шкафчика.  
  
Капитан помог Солдату выступить из ванны, страхуя его, потом набросил полотенце ему на плечи и закутал. Солдат вяло подумал, что обычно при фиксации рук его накрывает паникой, а тут совсем ничего. Наверное, это потому что Капитан рядом, он не станет причинять Солдату вред и никому не позволит сделать это.  
  
Кровать была благословением, Солдат упал на нее лицом вниз, ощущая себя будто отработал недельную миссию без сна. Капитан вытащил из-под него покрывало, накрыл Солдата, пробрался сам под теплую ткань, затянул голову Солдата на свое плечо, обнимая, укутывая собой. Солдат ощутил, как Капитан поцеловал его в макушку, что-то сказал, а дальше Солдат провалился в сон, будто в омут.  
  


  
  
Было хорошо. Он не припомнил, когда бы ему было так хорошо. Мягко, тепло, и остатки сна приятно обволакивают сознание, не давая вспомнить, как Баки очутился здесь и где Стив…  
  
Солдат открыл глаза, разом вспоминая весь вчерашний вечер, как Капитан мыл его, как целовал и ласкал. Что говорил…  
  
Солдат лежал на спине, Капитан был рядом, он не спал, смотрел на него. Солдат повернул к нему голову, попробовал улыбнуться.  
  
— Баки… — с каким-то придыханием сказал Кап... нет, это Стив, Стив.  
  
Стив аккуратно придвинулся ближе, обнял рукой, бережно касаясь губами его плеча, прижался весь, такой теплый, знакомый и _близкий_.  
  
Солдат смотрел на него, вспоминая заново его лицо, его глаза и запах, руки, такие сильные и такие нежные.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Солдат.  
  
— Привет, Бак, — чуть слышно ответил Стив.  
  
Солдат положил свою руку поверх его, Стив развернул ее ладонью вверх, нежно обхватывая его предплечье, поглаживая кожу пальцами. Солдат потянул его на себя, встречая поцелуй, легкий, едва ощутимый. Стив улыбнулся, опустил голову, фыркнул ему в плечо, приятно согревая кожу.  
  
— Надо умыться, — и добавил после паузы и пары поцелуев: — Пойдешь со мной?  
  
Солдат представил душевую кабинку, стенки, запотевшие от горячей воды, их со Стивом силуэты, проступающие сквозь пар, прикосновения и сладкие стоны…  
  
— Пойду.


End file.
